GUERRA Z :MARVEL
by fernando.palacios.3760
Summary: Cuando el vampiro Deacon Frost intento crear un virus para crear un ejercito de vampiros su creacion fallo haciendo a todo mundo un zombie,todos los heroes ahoran tienen una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar al mundo delos zombies un muchacho llamado Manuel Maldonado fue mordido y a causa de eso el super virus le dio poderes de vampiro ahora el tambien tendra que salvar al mundo
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien este es mi primer fic asi que sean buenos conmigo sii gracias por leer

CAPITULO 1: EL BROTE

VENEZUELA,,

En alguna parte de Venezuela un vampiro obsesionado con poder intenta apoderarse del mundo por medio de un virus que transforma alas personas peor que zombies

Deacon Frost: esto es perfecto el virus se esta adapta perfectamente al cuerpo de este estúpido humano ahira todos adoraran su nuevo dios vampiro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

En eso uno de los sujetos de prueba se solto de la camilla en la que estaba y mordió a al vampiro pero se defendió aplastándole la cabeza con facilidad en eso empieza a tener comvulsiones y ataques de ira ahora su piel es mas gris de lo normal y sus ojos son blanco ahora cae al suelo y sus otros conejillos de india se escapan de donde salen de su laboratorio en búsqueda de carne humana en eso llega el cazador de vampiros conocido como Blade e intenta detener a los infectados pero no puede son mas que el y ahora lo único que puede hacer es escapar del país mientra lo devoran mounstros que antes eran humanos

48 HORAS DESPUES…..

SUE RICHARDS:Oye reed tienes un llamada-

decia la mujer que era conocida como la mujer inivsible

REED RICHARDS:si quien es

SUE RICHARDS:es Nick Fury dice que es algo importante

REED RICHARDS: ok pásamelo si habla reed Richards

En eso un monitor se enciende dejando ver un hombre de color de mediana edad que déjàba ver su típico parche

FURY: richards tenemos una situación blade me comento que hay una clase de cepa extraña que esta afectando todo el mundo lo único que sabemos es que el culpable es Deacon Frost intentaba hacer un super virus para crear su ejercito de vampiros necesito tu ayuda para encontrar una solución antes de que todo se vaya ala mierda

REED RICHARDS: De acuerdo cuales son los síntomas

FURY: Veamos comportamiento errático,fiebre,vomito,los infectados después mueren y vuelven ala vida e intentan morder y comerse a todos los que se les atraviese se ha confirmado de que gran parte de sudamerica,africa y otros países están perdidos

REED RICHARDS: Demonios realmente esta pasando eso ire de inmendiato al hellicarrier

FURY: Si esta bien tengo aquí un grupo de super científicos y también tengo a Stephen Strange si te trata de algo mistico si las cosas se ponen feas uds no entraran en acción de combate

REED RICHARDS: ¿ Por que no ?

FURY : simple necesitamos que ustedes busquen una solución ahora cállate y mueve tu trasero aquí !

REED RICHARDS: Esta bien ire para alla cambio y fuera

Despues de que se apagara el monitor , Mr fantastic fue con sus demás compañeros y familia en el hellicarrier ya ahí vio una gran cantidad de héroes entre ellos se encontraba los vengadores, x men,alpha flight,defenders ,thunderbolts y otros héroes independientes

FURY:muy bien esta es la situación no sabemos por cuanto podremos manejar esta situación les envie un memorándum acerca de lo que pasaba asi que el grupo de super científicos estará conformado po Tchalla,Reed Richards,Henry Mcoy,Hank Pym, Bruce Banner y un cientifico que esta familiarizado con este tipo de cepas el es Robert Neville

era un hombre de color y tenia un uniforme del ejercito que dejaba claro que tenia un alto rango

FURY: ahora mismo las tropas se están moviendo por todo brooklyn hay una gran cantidad de infectados en los hospitales y necesito que cualquier super humano disponible pelee por un solo motivo acabar con todos los infectasdos,rescatar supervivientes y darles tiempo al grupo científico para encontrar una vacuna a estas criaturas las llamamos GHOULS ahora largenese de aquí hay un mundo que salvar

Y ASI LOS HEROES MAS PODEROSOS DEL PLANETA FUERON A LAS CALLES QUE SE LLENARIAN MAS TARDE DE MOUNSTROS SEDIENTOS DE SANGRE Y CARNE HUMANA

EN ALGUN HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD,,,,,

SOLDADO: Cabo no mire atrás hay que cerrar las puertas .Cabo Johnson y Soldado Mirage a bloquear esa puertas

Les decía un hombre de mediana edad blanco que traia un barba de candado que dejaba apreciar sus canas

CABO JOHNSON: comandate Reynolds no podemos reternelos por mucho mas tiempo

Le decía uno de sus pocos soldados que quedaban vivos en el hospital

REYNOLDS: cierra tu puta boca y empieza a correr cabo

En eso los Ghouls salen y atrapan al soldado mirage los otros nadamas pueden ver como se lo comían mientras ellos corrian y disparan ala vez

JOHNSON: no puede ser no se mueren estos cabrones

Luego el cabo le da a uno en la cabeza por accidente y ve como llegan ala puerta principal y los dos soldados caen al suelo pero delante de ellos ven a un hombre con un uniforme militar totalmente negro salvo por la parte del pecho ya que dejaba notar una calavera ese homre era conocido como THE PUNISHER, tenia 2 rifles de asalto en cada mano y empezó a disparar a los Ghouls después de que acabo con ellos ayudo a levantar alos soldados y les dijo

PUNISHER: levántense la guerra apenas comienza.

Bueno este mi primer capitulo por favor dejen reviews ahora si me despido gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el Segundo cap disfruntenlo

CAPITULO 2 : INMUNE

NUEVA YORK barrio: Hells kitchen 2:30 AM

Un chico de asendencia latina llamado Manuel Maldonado de unos 18 años estaba en un barrio bajo de la rasgos latinos se le notaba de inmediato debido a su piel no tan oscura tiene una complexión delgada usa unos pantalones negros y unas botas de rockero se le notaba que le gustaba el rock tiene una chamarra roja de piel y el pelo lo tenia parado (como L en Death Note) estaba en algo que se le podia llamar refugio era la pista de hielo de su comunidad estaba acompañado de su hermano llamado Armando tiene unos 13 años se parece bastante a Manuel cuando era pequeño lo único diferente es que el es blanco y tiene ojos verdes debido a que sus padres era una pareja interracial antes de ser devorados también venia acompañada de su novia,la típica rubia de ojo azules y buen cuerpo llamada vanessa con una niña pequeña de unos cuatros meses es la hija de ellos un niña de ojos azules y cabello negro llamada Emily .El lugar en donde están esta completamente atrincherado hay mucha gente en este lugar y hay hombre armados en el entre ellos THE PUNISHER y los 2 soldados que rescato las personas armadas tenian pistolas,metralletas pequeñas y escopetas la mayoría pertenecen a una pandilla del barrio estaban viendo la tele y veian en las noticias una mujer reportando en un centro de evacuación

CENTRO DE EVACUACION

REPORTERA:Aquí Susan reportando desde el centro de evacuación que esta al tope no hay muchos helicópteros o botes para toda esta gente que esta desesperada por intentar escapar de estos mounstros y la situación no tiene solución si no puede venir a uno de estos centros de evacuación por favor quedese en casa y no salga por ningún motivo también evita que lo muerdan ya que es el método de infección de esta á héroes y tropas por la ciudad que intentaran evacuar ala gente asi que si ve alguno no dude ir con ellos para que que lo saquen de ahí aquí se despide susan

PISTA DE HIELO

El adolecesente estaba meditando y le pidió asu novia y su hermano que fueran con el al centro de evacuación

MANUEL: vamos vanessa no seas necia es lo mejor para nuestra hija y para nosotros cuatro

VANESSA: Esta bien tienes razón

En eso el punisher los escucho hablar y hablo con ellos,,,,

PUNISHER: Bien pero nesecesitaran un poco de ayuda chicos

En eso los 2 soldados levantan el pulgar con senal de aprobación y asi fue los 7 se fueron de ese lugar Manuel estaba armado con 2 pistolas y no disparaba nada mal,asi mediante caminaban se encontraban mas Ghouls y ahora sabían su debilidad la cabeza asi que empezaron a dispararles los soldados tampoco se quedaban atrás disparaban con sus rifles de asalto y seguían el ritmo de Manuel y el Punisher poco rato después encontraron una camioneta abandonada y subieron en ella rumbo hacia el centro de evacuación

CENTRO DE EVACUACION

El lugar era en la esquina de la ciudad estaba todo atrincherado y ahí cuidaban soldados que no dudarían en disparar a cualquiera que estuviera el lugar habían unas bardas metalicas arriba había soldados con torretas que protegían el lugar,en el lugar,también se encontraba el compañero de iron man, War machine es como iron man execpto que es gris y tiene una mini gun en su hombro y algunos de los x-men que no podían ser afectados por el virus como Daken el hijo de wolverine y X-23 su hermana también estaba deadpool cuidando la entrada por si algún infectado se presentaba,los soldados estaban con uno monitores que ponían en los ojos de la gente que detectaba si el color de ellos cambiaban debido a que los GHOULS tienen los ojos blancos,en eso un horda de GHOULS se acercaba al inmediato cerraron el lugar.

WAR MACHINE: mierda hay vienen!

Grito el hombre de metal después lo héroes se pusieron en posición defensiva,la gente de atrás no pudo evitar su muerte ya que los GHOULS venían de allí y empezaran ha comérselos a todos. Los helicópteros que vigilaban empezaron a disparar ya fuera humano o no,los soldados tampoco se quedaban atras empezaron a disparar, los héroes solo podían esperar a los ghouls para acabar con ese lugar se encontraba manuel también con los demás corrian por sus vidas para no ser alcanzados por los Ghouls después un ghoul se fue encima de vanessa mordiendo su pierna

Manuel:Vanessa nooooo !

Vanessa: toma ala bebe!

Le decía a manuel,cargo ala bebe e intento cargar a vanessa pero era demasiado tarde un grupo de ghouls ya la estaba devorando también a el lo mordieron al intentar salvarla asi que debía darse prisa los soldados,su hermano y el Punisher lo cubrían disparando,Manuel solo lloraba mientras tenia asu hija en brazos en eso sintió que su cuerpo ardia y se arrodillo le empezó a crecer colmillos y los musculos y grito al aire en eso sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso como la sangre y corrió mas rápido de lo que un humano podía ,apenas los demás le podían seguir el ritmo los héroes espereban inpacientes para que la poca gente que quedara subiera a un barco o entrara a un helicóptero en eso un ghoul mordió al comandante Reynolds

REYNOLDs:mierda me mordieron uds largense yo me ocupo de ellos

Ellos solo podían aprobar y mirar como el señor disparaba a los ghouls y después de que se le acabaran las balas se exploto asi mismo con un granada y llevarse muchos ghouls con el

PUNISHER:Fue un honor conocerte viejo

Dijo el punisher unos autos bloqueban el paso y Manuel los hizo aun lado como si nada los demás se quedaban atonitos alo que vieron en eso llegaron ala entrada y los héroes comenzaban a disaparar y destazar a alos ghouls mientras que se veian héroes y villanos también transformados entre ellos juggernaut,daredevil,constrictor y la sociedad serpiente en eso Manuel le da la bebe a Armando y corre directamente a ellos en eso Manuel le tira un puñetazo a juggernaut diciendo

MANUEL:Esto es por Vanesaaaaaaa !

tirándolo al rio que estaba allí después empezó a golpear ala sociedad serpiente y alos demás dejándolos tirados y muertos mientras respiraba difícilmente del casancio ya cuando no había ghouls war machine se acerco a el y lo analizo mediante su armadura detecto que el virus estaba en el pero no lo había transformado todos los soldado,personas,héroes y los que lo acompanaban lo miraban con asombro

WAR MACHINE: aquí Rhodes, Tony tenemos una situación es una persona el es inmune

HE AQUÍ EL CAP 2 ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO HASTA LA PROXIMAA


	3. Chapter 3

AKI VA EL CAP 3 DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN

CAPITULO 3: RED SHREDDER

Manuel (testimonio)

Bien asi que se reduce a mi ha pasado una semana desde que perdi a mis padres y a Vanessa dios he tenido pesadillas de lo que sucedió en el puente aun no puedo creer que me la hayan quitado solo me quedan mi hija y mi hermano (suspiro).Desde que me llevaron al HELLICARRIER me han estado monitoreando constantemente ,el equipo científico se han sorprendido conmigo incluso el Dr Morbius que se unió al equipo y es un vampiro,me han dicho los científicos que mi sangre es única en el mundo y la intentan analizar para ver si hay una cura también dicen que soy como una clase de super vampiro puedo hacer muchas cosas que ellos no,necesito sangre únicamente para ganar mas poder ,aparte de caminar en el dia puedo teletransportarme,tengo fuerza sobre humana,velocidad,mis punos se envuelven en llamas,tengo factor curativo como dijo Fury que mi familia se podía quedar a cambio de que trabajara con el ,que mas opción tenia no podía dejarlos alla abajo con esos mounstros,no quiero perder a mas gente asi que mas de rato me presentara un equipo de super humanos ya que no hay héroes ni villanos ya todo mundo están juntos en este momento ,lo que queda de la hermandad de magneto están con nosotros por medidas desesperadas incluyendo Mystique,Sabertooth,Pyro,Domino,Polaris y avalanche son los únicos que quedan y unos cuantos seguidores mutantes de el,también se unió bullseye y otros mercenarios ,por lo que parece y lo que queda de los seis siniestros (Kraven,Octopus y Shocker) también se unieron a nosotros. También Baron zemo,Lady deathstrike,Taskmaster se unió ala lucha,pero también hemos tenido bajas una parte de los X-MEN esta hecha pedazos o deaumbalan como seres sin corazón, como Warpath,Shark girl,Banshee,Magma y Darwin ,tamien hemos perdido ha otros héroes como a Elektra,Atlas,Shang chi,Daredevil,Sharon carter,She-hulk entre otros de los va a ser de mi.

NUEVA YORK 2:30 pm

Se podría apreciar que la ciudad era un caos,Nick fury había contactado con las ciudades y países que quedaron y formaron un plan:tomar el control de la ciudades y poner muros alrededor de ellas,el plan era simple exterminar a todos los Ghouls de las ciudades que se ejércitos y héroes de todo el mundo se estaban encargando de la Nueva York el ejercito y la policía disparaba a los ghouls en pleno Time square,había barricadas por todas partes y los soldados disparaban a todos los ghouls que se acercaban,eran miles debido a que el ruido les atraía,pero no luchaban solos los Avengers estaban con ellos.

CAPTAIN AMERICA:vamos no retrocedan siguan asi,Thor Y Storm creen relámpagos para exterminarlos

Les decía el hombre con el unifome estadounidense sosteniendo su famoso escudo de vibranium,en eso el cielo se nublo dejando caer rayos exterminando a gran parte de los ghouls pero no era suficiente había mucho trabajo por hacer,War Machine subió alos cielos y empezó a disparar todo lo que tenia desde ametralladoras hasta misiles,Hawkeye y Black widow tampoco se quedaban atrás estaban en tierra haciendo lo suyo,Black widow tenia un rifle de asalto y disparaba a todos los Ghouls que se le acercaran pero tampoco usaba solo sus armas un Ghoul intento acercársele por detrás en eso ella reacciono rápidamente y se volteo rompiéndole el cuello al ghoul,Hawkeye disparaba flechas y golpeaba a todos los ghouls que se le acercaban y disparo una flecha incendiaria quemando a todos lo ghouls que se acercaban de su lado.

HAWKEYE:Esta mierda ya se acabo o aun no

CAPTAIN AMERICA:Si Clint este lugar ya esta aquí Rogers esta area esta limpia que hay con el muchacho como le va

FURY:OK esperen a recibir ordenes,le va bien esta haciendo su trabajo

5 HORAS ANTES,,,

Ahora Manuel y Nick fury platicaban en el Hellicarrier

MANUEL:Bien Fury ¿ que es lo que necesitas? estoy algo ocupado cuidando a mi hija y ami hermano

NICK FURY: No te preocupes tu familia va a estar bien en el hellicarrier necesito que hagas una misión.

MANUEL: ¿mision,,,? Que clase de mision

NICK FURY: de limpieza y de evacuación

MANUEL: ¿QUEEEEEEE? ! espera Fury se que tengo poderes ahora pero yo no soy un héroe

NICK FURY: no no lo eres ahora eres un soldado y superviviente hemos controlado gran parte de broklyn,manhatan y nueva york lo único que falta es que tu limpies de ghouls el area de central park

MANUEL: ¿como quieres que haga eso yo solo?

NICK FURY: no no lo haras solo tendras a un equipo de héroes acompanandote

MANUEL: enserio y ¿quienes son?

NICK FURY: algunos de ellos los conociste en el centro de evacuacion

En ese momento su cara cambio a un de tristeza por recordar lo que había pasado en ese lugar, en ese momento entraron a una sala en ella se encontraba Robert Neville,Deadpool,Taskmaster,X-23,Jonny Blaze,Dagger,Punisher,Blade,Scarlet Spiderman,Jubille,Kitty pryde Y Hawkeye 2 (es la integrante de los Young avengers y es mujer)

NICK FURY : este es tu equipo conocelos

En ese momento las chicas que estaban ahí vieron a Manuel y sus mejillas se pusieron vestia en ese momento un camisa azul que se pegaba asu ya cuerpo marcado y unos jeans azules con unos botines cafes claro y su típico peinado estilo L de death note Laura o como era conocida X-23 lo reconoció y se le acerco tímidamente.

X-23: ¿oye tu no eres es chico del centro de evacuación el que mato a esos ghouls verdad?

MANUEL: si

Dijo con seriadad recordando lo que los héroes se presenteban con el

X-23: me llamo laura gusto en conocerte

Dijo un poco con timidez,y su mejillas ligeramente rojas

DEADPOOL: OYEEE colmillitos yo soy tu padreeee! Es broma me llamo Wade Wilson y yo soy el sensual Deadpool

Dijo haciendo que Manuel se molestara un poco por llamarlo colmillitos haciéndole recordar que ya no es humano y que todos se les cayera una gotita de sudor estilo anime

KITTY PRYDE: hola me llamo Katherine pero todos me llaman Kitty

En eso se le quedo mirando,haciendo que sonrojara luego vino Hawkeye 2 u Jubille

HAWKEYE 2: me llamo Katherine también y soy hawkeye mas bien su sucesora

JUBILLE: hola soy Jubille y también soy un vampiro como tu

Dijieron las 2 también tímidamente,en eso el Punisher se le acerco

PUNISHER:nunca me presente formalmente chico me llamo Frank Castle pero me puedes decir Frank

MANUEL: mucho gusto señor Castle nunca pude agredeserle por habernos salvado

PUNISHER: Denada muchacho cuida tu hija te necesita mas que nunca

MANUEL: si lo hare Frank gracias

Después el resto del equipo se le presento en eso Nick Fury y el docto Robert Neville hicieron que todos los presentes les prestaran atención

NICK FURY:Bien esta es la situación analizando sus habilidades de ustedes son perfectos para este trabajo asi que los enviaremos a central park junto con el doctor Neville para que tome unas muestras de ghouls,acaben con ellos, y rescaten supervivientes si todo sale bien amurallaremos la ciudad y les diremos a nuestros amigos supervivientes del mundo que nueva york esta segura como ellos ya que esas ciudades y países ya se amurallaron dejando afuera alos doctor Neville estará cargo de la operación ya que estuvo con SHIELD un tiempo, el hombre aquí presente llamado Manuel Maldonado nombre clave:RED SHREDDER estara a cargo de cuidar al doctor Neville asi que esta unidad se llamara JERICHO ahora muevan sus traseros de aquí vallan ala armería a equiparse

En eso todo se fueron menos Manuel y se dirgio a Nick fury

MANUEL:Red Shredder ¿enserio?

NICK FURY: di combina contigo ya que tus ojos son rojos y tu color favorito es el rojo

MANUEL:bueno en eso tienes razón es un buen nombre

En eso Manuel fue ala armería era una gran sala en donde había practica de tiro armaduras,vehículos y armas de fuego muchas armas de fuego y uniformes para todos excepro deadpool ya que su traje es rojo con negro todos los trajes eran de color negro para algunos como punsishery ghost rider y los otros eran rojos con negro para los demas asi que Manuel tomo su traje en una vitrina que decía RED SHREDDER se fue alos vestidores y se cambio cuando salió los demás tenian sus típicos trajes solo que en rojo y negro Manuel vestia una camisa de manga larga ligera que se amoldaba perfectamente asu cuerpo marcado pero aguntaba los mordiscos era de color rojo de las mangas y negro del pecho,en el pecho se notaba un símbolo 2 katanas entrelazadas con un murciélago abriendo sus alas tenia un pantalón negro militar y unas botas negra militares,unos guantes sin dedos como una tipo manopla y por ultimo tenia como una bufanda que se ondeaba tomo una katanas de vibranium y las puso en su espalda también tomo unas pistolas Eaglehawk y se las puso a su fundas también tomo 2 mp5 pequenas y todos se le quedaron viendo y kitty se le acerco y le pregunto

KITTY : ¿Manuel eres tu?

MANUEL:si pero ahora puedes llamarme RED SHREDDER

Y AHÍ ESTA EL CAP 3 OJALA Y LO AYAN DISFRUTADO


End file.
